Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${4a-5(3a+6)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${-5}$ into the parentheses: $ 4a {-5(}\gray{3a+6}{)} $ $ 4a {-15a-30} $ Combine the $a$ terms: $ {4a - 15a} - 30$ $ {-11a} - 30$ The simplified expression is $-11a-30$